


Buy You A Drink (except this is an open bar, so I’ll give it to you anyways and then take you out on a date)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bartender Beca, Drunk!aubrey is back to play, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: “this is my lame cousin’s wedding and I’m the last unmarried one and you’re bar-tending so just keep the drinks coming while I tell you about my failed love life” AUIn which Beca is a bartender, Aubrey gets drunk, mentions of bitchy Chloe, and Aubrey acts up.





	Buy You A Drink (except this is an open bar, so I’ll give it to you anyways and then take you out on a date)

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted it, y’all got it - drunk Aubrey is out to play again!

Music was blaring and the drinks were flowing, people dancing everywhere in sight. Aubrey Posen was not the dancing type, and nor was she the wedding type, so this grand old family event was a huge bust for her. 

She slid her chair backwards, mumbling something to her brother about a drink and a bathroom and having to fix her tights. In truth, Aubrey was desperate to go home. The constant interrogation from her aunts and cousins had her head swimming. 

It had only been six months since her painful split with Chloe, and the wounds were a little too fresh for her liking. The chatter around her relationship status - ‘still single, Bree-Butt?’ - had the blonde ready to jam a fork through her eyeballs. 

The blonde slid up to the bar and slumped into a barstool, offering a tight lipped smile towards the tiny brunette behind the bar. 

“Are even old enough to drink, let alone tend bar?” She quipped, a soft smirk gracing her delicate yet tired features. 

“I’ll have you know that I’m actually twenty seven, so I’m plenty old. What can I do ya for?” She smirked back as she wiped a beer stein dry, eyes never leaving the tall blonde. She was captivating, absolutely so. 

“A vodka cranberry - and a bullet to the brain if you could be so kind.” Her voice was dripping with fake sugar - and the bartender giggled to herself when she mentally dubbed the tone ‘high fructose corn syrup’. 

The brunette slid the drink across the bar, nodding towards the blonde. “Weddings are happy and you’re not. So, what’s your story - I’ve got all night.” 

Aubrey sighed, taking the tiny straw between her teeth and slurping down the drink in a very un-Posen-like fashion. 

“Let’s start out on the right foot. I’m Aubrey - Aubrey Posen - recently single and forever alone. And you are?” 

“Beca...Mitchell. Bartender who is perpetually lead on by straight girls.” Beca smirked, wiping the counter down before motioning to the now empty glass. 

“Keep ‘em coming, Beca. Thank god you like girls, you feel my pain.” Aubrey’s eyes were alight when she laughed, and the sound was music to the tiny bartender’s ears. 

“Oh, I feel it, sister.” 

Another drink slid across the counter, this one slightly more transparent. The blonde accused Beca of trying to get her drunk - the bartender accused the blonde of trying to get drunk. 

“So, my girlfriend left me six months ago. She was, like, the first real relationship I had. The only one, actually. I was so focused on school that I was never really looking, I guess. What a mistake.” 

The blonde tipped back her drink, demanding she switched to shots. 

“Well, it’s not very often that a pretty lady walks up to my bar, heartbroken and depressed at a wedding. I’d buy you a drink, but this is an open bar. Do you trust me to fuck you up?” Beca wiggled her eyebrows, mixing a cocktail with a strange color to it. 

“Yeah. I mean, it is your job.” The blonde stared at the drink - green and brown and yellow - brows knit together in confusion. 

“You’re cute when you’re pensive - and that’s sex with an alligator.” 

“With a what?!” The blonde half shrieked, earning an amused chuckle from the brunette. 

“An alligator. Chill, there’s not like, gator jizz, in that. Unless there is.” She paused for a moment. “There’s not actually gator jizz in it, sorry for the disappointment.”

Aubrey let out a laugh - a real one, cheeks glowing as she fought to regain her composure - tipping the drink back with a pleased hum. It was good, really good, the flavor masking the burn. She idly thought about how utterly screwed up she could get off of these and smirked at the bartender. 

“You just want to have me leaving here on my ass, don’t you?” 

“No - well, maybe. Go on, tell me more, I’m all ears. Except for the body parts I have that aren’t ears, but you know what I mean.” Beca leaned her elbows on the bar, face contorted in a look of concentration. Aubrey had to admit, it felt good to be the center of someone’s attention. 

“Okay, so she left me. I was too dedicated to my job - the job that paid all of her bills and bought that expensive ring she kept. But anyways, I come here, and my fucking relatives won’t stop whining in my face, telling me I’m the last one to get married. You think I don’t know that? Phyllis can...suck my ass.” Aubrey downed the drink Beca sat in front of her, nodding with a small smile. 

“Yeah, Phyllis can suck my ass too.” Beca nodded with the blonde, reaching out to tuck a stray hair back into the blonde’s elaborate updo. 

“She can - my ass, your ass, daddy’s ass!” Aubrey shrieked with laughter, nearly falling off the stool until Beca shot over the bar to steady the blonde. 

“Easy, killer. How about you come sit back here with me and we’ll blow this popsicle stand in a minute? Like I said, I can’t buy you a drink because this is an open bar, but I can take you to dinner?” 

“I’d like that, yeah. I don’t think I can walk, though.” The blonde giggled, a soft pout on her lips when the brunette hollered out that it was last call at the bar. 

Beca eased the blonde into a sitting position on the floor behind the bar, tucking a blanket around her waist. She planted a kiss, chaste and soft, to the blonde’s forehead and stood back up to clean up the barware. 

“Becaaaaa, come back. You’re going to-“ A soft hiccup escaped the blonde. “-leave me too, you’ll forget me back here.” 

“Don’t you want to go get a snack? I have to clean up - do my job. And no, I won’t leave you, drunky.” 

“Not drunky - Aubrey.” The blonde was dead serious as she enunciated her name, pausing after each syllable. 

“Are you for fucking serious right now?” Beca laughed, throwing her towel into the sink as she cleaned. 

“Not serious either...Aubrey! Aubrey, like aaaaah-“ The blonde was cut off by a passionate kiss to her lips from the bartender - who could hardly stop laughing long enough to kiss the older woman. 

“You are the woman of my fucking dreams. Let’s blow this popsicle stand, come on.” Beca extended her arm to the blonde, pulling her out into the chilly winter air. 

“Not a popsicle stand - a bar at a wedding. Dense little bar monkey.” Aubrey murmured, leaning against the brunette as they stumbled off into the night.


End file.
